Stricken revised
by BatPhace
Summary: I tried to just update this but it didn't work, so now I'm running an experament. I tweaked it a little, added a few things, R&R and lemme know if you likey or not. If you can't review for some reason, PM me please so I can tell the site managers!


Helloooody! I know I've been gone for a while, and I have other, more pressing updates to attend to, but I decided to tweak this a little. I've got some serious writers block that I'm trying to work out and I thought maybe messing with this would help. I didn't change much, just added a few things. Lemme know if I should leave it or put it back to the way it was. Just a reminder the pattern is Riddick, Jack, Jack, Riddick.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, however it _was_ my idea to bring 'em together, so :oP.

* * *

**You walk on like a woman in suffering**

**Won't even bother now to tell me why**

**You come alone letting all of us savor the moment**

**Leaving me broken another time**

I watched her walk into the tavern with purposeful strides, scanning the room with eyes that are infinitely deeper than the ones I left behind. I can't imagine the things she's been through since I left her. She's heard that I'm back, heard that I'm looking for her. It's true. I'm not the only one that notices her entrance, other men's eyes gaze over her appreciatively and pangs of jealousy surge through me; that's _my_ Jack they're ogling. I have to hold myself back. I can't let her see me yet; I have to steel myself first. Steel myself against her eyes and her scent and her voice. She'll rip me apart if I don't. Not seeing me at first, she walks up to the bar and speaks to the bartender. He points to my corner and slowly she turns, finally seeing my shined eyes twinkling out from the darkness. I catch my breath as she stares at me for a moment before walking over slowly. Her gait is powerful, but her eyes betray her vulnerability. What have I gotten myself into?

**You come on like a bloodstained hurricane**

**Leave me alone, let me be this time**

**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption**

**I don't want to mention the reason I know**

I went to the tavern searching but not really expecting to find. It's been so long that I dared not believe when I heard rumors of a shine-eyed man staying here, looking for someone. Looking for me. 'Fuck,' I thought to myself, 'I gotta see this for myself.' Imam always told me he'd be back someday, I never believed him. The bartender points to a darkened corner and I turn slowly, instantly catching the two silvery orbs gleaming out at me. Now I believe. Where has he been? What has he done? These are the things that I want to know, but my uncertainty holds me still. All my resolve goes out the window and I consider turning tail and hauling ass out the front door. I could, probably should. Run and never look back. I'm not sure I can take him coming back for me. I'm not sure I'm strong enough. Can I survive the second coming of Richard B. Riddick?

**That I am stricken and can't let you go**

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**

**That I am crippled by all that you've done**

**Into the abyss will I run.**

**You don't know what your power has done to me**

**I want to know if I'll heal inside**

**I can't go on with the holocaust about to happen**

**Seeing you laughing another time.**

I walk to him slowly, some unseen force propelling me. All I've ever wanted was to get over him, to move on and forget. I couldn't. I told myself I could, but I never did. He's all I have, all I've ever had. From the moment he came back for me on T2 I knew he would be part of me forever. I felt a bitter emptiness when he left me but whether I liked it or not he was with me always, like a specter I couldn't escape. I found myself thinking of him and wondering if he thought of me too. Stupid. He'd laugh if he knew, I'm sure. He'd laugh and tell me I'm still just a kid. But I'm not anymore, inside or out. Why come back now? Why at all after so many years? To torment me maybe? To bring back the hollow memories of the things we've been through? He always was cold and heartless. But I know better when I meet his eyes. There's something else there. Maybe he wouldn't laugh but he's holding back a smile.

**You'll never know how your face has haunted me**

**My very soul has to bleed this time**

**Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses**

**Leaving me breathless, the reason I know**

**That I am stricken and can't let you go,**

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know**

**That I am crippled by all that you've done**

**Into the abyss will I run.**

This face. This beautiful face that has consumed my every waking and non-waking moment for years is right in front of me now, eyes searing into mine, holding my breath captive in my chest. Over the years, thoughts of her had come second only to survival. I bounced from shit heap to shit heap, scraping for every bite and moment of rest with only the thought of her eyes and her smile to keep me sane. I would smile if I didn't think it would piss her off. Happy is an alien feeling for me, haven't felt it since I left her. Her eyes hold fear and fury, and she has every right. I can feel my resolve breaking down. I'm weakening. It's okay, I justify to myself, it's _her._ You've always been weak for _her. _If the mercs had known she'd be dead already. But as long as there is only one it's okay. She's the only one who loved me through all my indifference and my cruelty and my coldness. The only one who _wanted_ to know me better than I know myself. I could have stayed gone, stayed hidden from the mercs that want to lock me back up. The only problem with that is the fact that for me alone is the worst torture of all. So here I am staring at these eyes and this face and this woman who loves me. Am I strong enough for this?

**Into the abyss will I run.**

The two, the man with the shined eyes and the woman with long dark curls, left to face whatever the universe would throw at them. Heaven only knows where they'll end up, but they'll be together, wherever it is.

* * *

Lemme know if you like this one better or if I should leave it the way it was. In other words, REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you :o) 


End file.
